1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for holding rolls of towels and, more specifically, to a device for supporting and enclosing a roll of continuous towel sheets such as paper towel sheets, and which facilitates dispensing of the sheets. The present invention also relates to a container blank made of a unitary sheet of material for forming a container for the towel roll holder and dispenser according to the present invention.
2. Background of the Invention
Rolls of towels, such as paper towels, have widespread use in both residential and commercial environments. Paper towels are typically dispensed from a roll of paper towels that is formed from a web of continuous paper towel sheets and are rolled about a tube. Several methods are known for dispensing such paper towels. In one method, the roll of paper towels is attached to a pair of brackets mounted underneath a cupboard or cabinet that includes spindles for engaging each end of the tube upon which the paper towels are rolled. When mounted in the horizontal orientation, the roll of paper towels is easily visible hanging from the cabinetry. Another method involves placing the paper towel roll over a vertical post mounted to a base and set on a countertop to stand vertically or mounted to a wall to extend outward horizontally. In either of these methods, the roll of paper towels is easily visible and can present an unsightly and cluttered appearance.
Moreover, another problem with the conventional paper towel dispensers is that they are not able to prevent the paper towels from becoming dirty due to, for example, handling of the roll of paper towels prior to or during dispensing of the paper towel sheets. This results in the paper towels being subjected to unclean and unsanitary conditions.
Many conventional paper towel holders and dispensers have been proposed which attempt to solve the foregoing problems in the conventional art. However, such paper towel holders and dispensers have a complex construction and are expensive to manufacture.